Come with me Now
by Iraoftheseven
Summary: Sera Hutchings is caught at an interesting time by the Batman and thrown into Arkham again, weeks before Joker activates his party. Now she is stuck in Arkham trying to figure out what to do. All she knows is that she wanted her power and freedom back from the psychiatrists and patients. She makes an odd friendship with three of the asylum's patients while deciding her future.


Disclaimer: I owe nothing from Dc or any other things that pop up, like famous music or books. Please read and enjoy the idea of a story that hit me.

Prologue

She groaned while staring up at the moon and stars above her, her body hurt like nothing else she had ever felt before. She coughed and licked her lips at the taste of blood in her mouth. She came to Gotham for vacation from the Sinestro corp and in two weeks she got the stuffing knocked out of her and her ring taken from her by Batman. Her charging battery for the ring was at her apartment, which was miles away and she felt burning pain from her leg. She could feel it wasn't broken but it didn't stop the pain. "Are any others coming?" the dark voice above her growled and she looked up into blue eyes. She blinked and tried to make sense of her thoughts.

"No," she said spitting blood on the pavement. "I was on 'vacation' from the Sinestro corp when you beat the shit out of me. Now let me go you old bat." She sat up and felt a flash of light hit her that almost made her faint. Sweet holy mother of god her ribs hadn't hurt this much since she was blasted off after accepting that ring. In her training a construct hit her in the chest with enough force to topple a cow but the ring did something to your body to support the strain.

"You are in no condition to fight, Sera Hutchings," the bat said and she looked at him, with an inkling of fear at hearing that name. That name brought up many memories of a life she left behind when chosen by the yellow power ring. She was eighteen when the ring choose her and blasted her off to space to begin training. She was now twenty three years old and went by the name Shimmerstrike which started as a joke between her and her compatriots. "Are you surprised I know who you are?" he said with a scowl. "The little girl that killed her parents and-" She attacked him with a yell ignoring the pain. The next thing she knew was complete darkness. She woke up while riding in his car, she could feel her ring in his hand as well as the power battery with it.

She saw the trees flying by and groaned feeling her hands tied and bound in front of her. She shivered as she saw the sign leading her to a place she hated more than the Narrows. Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane. She swore under her breath and pulled at her hands. "I hate you," she hissed at the bat. "You never helped me you old fool! I wasn't even doing acts of villainy. I was on vacation." Batman ignored the struggling woman his eyes the only reaction he had. His blue eyes saddened slightly at her statement but hardened just as quickly. It did not matter, she still served Sinestro and that made her a super villain.

"Quiet," he said coldly. "When I get the chance I will call the Green Lanterns. I'm sure they are more interested in you then the psychiatrists are. You may have passed their tests at fourteen but now you are stuck here." She scowled as he dredged up more of her past, a past she wanted to forget. She hated the life she had at thirteen when she was thrown into Arkham for the murder of her family. For a year she stayed locked in Arkham under extensive therapy and finally one day she found enough sense to pretend to be normal. They let her out into society where she went on to graduate high school and go to college. While in college the bullying of her peers became too much and she snapped again, killing them and the ring choose her then.

She grunted as Batman forced her to follow, her clothes where muddy but normal. The ring changed her into her outfit and kept her protected. She had on a pair of blue jeans, a purple t-shirt, and a black hoody over it. She glared at the two doctors in front of her and the guards. Her blonde hair went into her face but her glare scared many of them. "I will kill all of you," she hissed baring her teeth. "I will make all of your fears come to life as I tear you limb from limb." The guard with one arm approached her and glared back at her.

"You got no power here girl," he said with a thick accent, his behavior pissing her off. "Welcome back to Arkham Asylum, Miss. Hutchings. Unlike last time where you enjoyed minor security you are going to major security with the rogues. Hope you have fun!" Finally the doctor yanked on his leash and after a brief medical examination and treatment she was put into a strait jacket. She glared while walking with them, shackles on her feet as she walked between two armored guards. She was silent as she walked past the many cells of the place, ignoring the calls and cries for her. She didn't depend on her ring as much as people thought, she was trained in martial arts as well. She read the names of the rogues as she passed. They finally stopped in front of one cell, she looked in as the guards unlocked her cell. A man approached the cell door and she looked at the name plate. Jonathan Crane A.K.A Scarecrow.

She smiled at him and tilted her head, her green eyes meeting his icy blue. "Hello there young one," he whispered and smirked as the guards tensed. "Is this a new rogue to join our loving family guards or just a girl posing as a villain?" his tone went dark at the end, his gaze piercing hers and she laughed loudly as the guard dragged her into her cell. They told Crane to shut up and left her in the cell, strait jacket still in place. The hallway door slammed loudly and she sat on the floor watching him, his gaze was familiar. "You didn't answer my question girl," he hissed hitting the glass. "Are you scared being here surrounded by villains?" she laughed again and smiled as he tilted his head.

"Scared?" she asked with an insane smile. "Now why on Earth would I be scared Scarecrow? I am pissed the fuck off! That damn bat ruined my vacation. I am having fun!" Scarecrow watched the girl curiously and she saw his eyes change, instead of a dark blue it lightened to a light blue. They where both silent as each watched the other, She scowled but after a little bit of movement and struggles her hands where free of the strait jacket. She smiled while climbing into the cot, staring at the roof. She wondered how long it would be for this stint in arkham. Scarecrow finally stopped staring and went back to his corner. Before she realized it she fell asleep and her dreams where interesting. She jumped awake with a gasp, adrenaline pumping through her.

"Bad dreams?" Crane asked sitting on the floor of his cell, his mask in his hands as he watched the child in front of him. The mask made her tilt her head but she said nothing. She had Crane in front of her cell, she wondered if this was a fluke on the guards part or a coincidence for putting her across from the "Master of Fear". She was a yellow lantern she ate and drank fear same as him. Only difference was she needed it to power her ring, he needed it to feed his own sadism. They had so much in common though but she decided not to tell them of their similar modus operandi. She looked towards the hallway as the door slammed opened and cringed at hearing the sound of footsteps.

"Crane," the guard called hitting the nightstick against his cell. "And Hutchings, you have been chosen for group therapy." Sera scowled and stared at the smirking Crane. She was going to tear this doctor apart with her constructs when she escaped. She swore to whatever god there was that she would. Crane could only smirk at the curious girl that appeared in Arkham. She looked like an interesting little mouse to play with and twist. He wondered what she feared? He wanted to hear it! He licked his lips and smirked darkly at the girl's exasperated look.


End file.
